


October 31st

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Scorpius wakes up and Albus isn't there. But Albus needs him, and Scorpius knows it.





	October 31st

When Scorpius woke up, Albus was nowhere to be found. Worry sparked through his system as he pulled himself out of bed quickly and shoved on his dressing gown to head down into the common room. He didn’t even take notice of the calendar hanging on the wall by the door that would explain Albus’ absence in a second.

A frown made its way onto his face when he realised Albus was nowhere to be found in the common room either, and before he even knew it he was jogging back to the dormitory to get dressed.

Wherever Albus was, Scorpius needed to know he was okay.

As he left the dormitory for the second time, he once again failed to look at the calendar and take in the date, too busy and too preoccupied with just finding Albus. That was all that mattered now. 

But it was October 31st.

There was a chill in the corridors of Hogwarts as Scorpius wandered them, looking in the places he figured Albus would be. Though, when he reached the Great Hall, Albus was still missing. He couldn’t help but panic a little – because if Scorpius couldn’t find him, where on earth _was_ he? Had something happened during the night that Scorpius didn’t know about? But _no,_ if something had, Albus would have woken him… he hoped.

He was about to head back to the common room when he spotted an unmistakable figure sitting just outside the doors of the entrance hall. _Albus._ Finally. Scorpius hurried over to him and stood directly in front of him. 

“Albus, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” 

Their eyes met, and Scorpius jumped. 

“ _Albus._ ”

A little frantically, Albus rubbed at his already bloodshot eyes. He was being silly, right? Totally and completely silly. But it had now been one entire year since everything had happened in Godric’s Hollow. Since he’d nearly messed everything up. And when he’d woken up earlier in the morning and looked over at the calendar, everything had hit him at once, like an avalanche, and he hadn’t been able to breathe. Coming out to the chilly morning October air was the only thing he could do. And waking up Scorpius was out of the question, even though he knew he probably should have. 

Scorpius knelt down in front of him, robes piling around him, eyebrows furrowed. “Talk to me. Please.”

He rubbed his eyes again, even though he knew that would make it worse before it made it better at all, and sighed. “I’m guessing you missed what the date was today.” 

Scorpius’ face dropped. He’d written the date on his school work yesterday. But this morning he’d been so panicked he hadn’t even thought… “I didn’t…” he drifted off and his gaze fell to the ground in-between them. He hadn’t even remembered. He’d been so busy trying to distract himself over the past year that he hadn’t noticed. 

What could he say to make Albus feel better about it all? To make _himself_ suddenly feel better about it all? He doubted there were even words worthy of that. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Albus shook his head, sensing that Scorpius didn’t really know what to say anyway. “I’ve talked about it enough.”

Scorpius frowned. “Shall we just sit, then?”

Albus met his eyes. “I could use a hug.”

His lips twitched into a smile and Scorpius didn’t hesitate for a moment before shuffling forward and wrapping his arms around Albus. It wasn’t the most comfortable embrace, with Albus sitting cross-legged and Scorpius kneeling awkwardly, but it was enough. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius and buried his head in the crook of his neck, just letting himself breathe for a moment.

He couldn’t talk about what had happened, not anymore. But this… this he could do. Easily.


End file.
